1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lures, and particularly to a jig fish lure that is less susceptible to being caught on debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of a fishing jig is well known. Jigs have a hook with a weighted jig head, usually made from lead, disposed on the shank adjacent the eye. The vast majority of jig lures are made with a special hook, which usually has a 90° bend in the shank, although some jig hooks have a 45° bend in the shank, so that when the jig is made, the hook is placed in a mold with the eye in a recess outside of the mold cavity. In this manner, the eye of the hook normally projects from the head, the eye being coplanar with the hook, rather than being normal to the hook. A fishing line is tied around the eye. The jig is normally used by casting the lure into the body of water, the weighted jig head causing the lure to sink to the bottom, and the fisherman yanks or “jigs” the line to attract fish to the lure. In virtually all jig lures with which the inventor is familiar, the eye of the hook extends either from the top of the jig head, or from the side of the jig head, i.e., either above the center of gravity of the jig head or even with the center of gravity.
A problem that is sometimes encountered with this construction occurs when there are weeds or rocks on the bottom of the stream, pond, or other body of water. Since the eye extends from the jig head, the knot tied around the eye is susceptible to being snagged on the weeds, rocks, wood, and other obstructions that may be encountered on the bottom. While weed guards offer a partial solution to this problem, nevertheless, there is still a need for an improved jig head construction that leaves the knot securing the jig lure to the fishing line less exposed.
Thus, a jig fish lure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.